


Mocking Jay's Disastrous First Patrol

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Child Abuse, Her bio father on her home planet sucks too, How much trauma does she have?, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), The Author Regrets Nothing, The joker sucks, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: Mocking Jay's first actual patrol is upon them.It goes worse then any of them could have imagined.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187
Kudos: 2





	Mocking Jay's Disastrous First Patrol

“Ready for your first patrol?” Dick asked.

They were up in his room, they had just finished their homework for the day.

Anna grinned and nodded.

“Master Dick, Master Anna, It’s dinnertime,” Alfred spoke from the doorway.

“Thanks Alfred, we’ll be down as soon as we clean up,” Anna said.

Alfred nodded and left.

They both put their homework back in their backpacks, Anna dropped her backpack in her room as they went down to the dining room.

The family ate dinner and then the three (physical) younger members went to Bruce’s office. They headed down into the Batcave.

The three change into their suits and checked through their utility belts.

“Ready to go?” Bruce asked.

The two ten year olds nodded.

Bruce pulled his cowl up and over his face.

The three heroes climbed into the Batmoblie.

Patrol went normally until Batman had them split up to cover more ground, as there had been an Arkham breakout the day before, and Batman and Robin hadn’t been able to catch everyone who escaped.

Mocking Jay landed in an alleyway, going to grab her grappling hook when she felt a strike on the back of her head. She went down to the ground.

* * *

“Hiya Bats, I’m sure you’re wondering where your new little sidekick is,” The Joker said, “Well don’t you worry your little head, I have her.”

The camera moved showing Mocking Jay, unconscious, tied to a metal table slanted up diagonally.

The Joker came back into frame grinning then he turned off the camera.

Robin looked over at Batman, “Bats?”

“He turned off her belt tracker.”

“Trace where the video came from?”

Batman nodded.

The two Bats started to trace were the video had been streamed from.

* * *

Mocking Jay woke up to pain, everywhere.

“Hello Little Birdie!”

She blinked, green hair, snow white skin, red lips in a grin, _The Joker._ She glared at her captor.

“Oh, not a talker, that’s fine, I know how to make you sing?”

_What?_

She felt a sharp quick pain in her left arm. She started to feel scared, terrified.

The room shifted around her.

Her father, her biological father stood in front of her, and she was reliving her life or at least the traumatic events of her life on fast forward.

It slowed down and she was watching Alfred die, then Bruce-Batman, then her adoptive mother, then Dick-Robin, then Barbara-Batgirl, then a black haired boy she didn’t recognize, the another black haired boy she also didn’t recognize, seven people she didn’t recognize, a blonde haired girl, a black haired girl, a red haired woman, a African-american boy, a black haired boy, a blue haired boy, and another African-american boy all died. She may not have recognized them but she had the same feeling to protect them that she had for Bruce, Alfred, her adopted mom, and Barbara.

As she was coming to the pain she woke up to returned. Her vision cleared and she saw The Joker.

“Such pretty noises Little Birdie, I wonder what you were seeing.”

A dark figure ducked away, She didn’t get a good look at he person.

A couple minutes after she came to, the window shattered. Batman came through the window, Robin just behind him.

“Bats! You’re early! You brought the first Birdie too!” The Joker grinned.

Batman glared at The Joker.

The Joker stepped away from her and towards Batman.

Batman and The Joker started to fight and Robin rushed over to his sister.

Robin quickly cut the ropes and lowered Mocking Jay to the ground. He pulled her into a hug.

The Joker was on the ground hands handcuffed behind his back and ankles tied together.

Batman walked over to his kids.

“Tft,” She said, her native language slipping out of her mouth without her thinking, reaching for him.

He pulled her into a hug. She was shaking, burying her face in his shoulder.

The police got their and Batman had Robin help Mocking Jay to the Batmobile.

After he talked to the police he returned to the Batmoblie were Mocking Jay was mumbling, “Protect,” Every once and a while.

He drove back to the Batcave as quickly as possible.

Alfred met them at the entrance to the tunnel to the Batmobile.

The brought Mocking Jay to the Medbay.

“Fear gas, it’s wearing off but it is there,” Alfred said.

“Scarecrow?” Dick asked.

“Why were The Joker and the Scarecrow working together?” Bruce wondered aloud.

Alfred cleaned her up and she changed into pj’s.

Bruce and Dick changed as well.

All three heros went up to Bruce’s bedroom.

“Don’t make me go to school tomorrow, please,” Anna begged.

“I’m not going to make you go to school, I promise, not after that,” Bruce said.

“Thank you.”

Both 10 year olds curled up into their adopted father.

* * *

“No Batcave for 1 ½ months, no helping for 2 months, no training also for 2 months, and no patrol for 3 months,” Bruce said.

Anna nodded, “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
